Meg hits the weed
by Adam Baxter
Summary: What happens if Meg griffin starts smoking weed on the age of 17. Warning : Can contain light sexual stuff and meg having the munchies.
1. What the fuck!

Meg hits the weed.

Sumary :

What happens if Meg Griffin suddenly smokes weed once a week, In the Griffin residence basement.  
When she hits that shit, Not even Jack Hailey can get away from her hornyness and scatter laughter.

(WARNING : BEWARE, MEG CAN GET THE MUNCHIES AT THIS PART!!!!!!)

Disclaimer : No I do not own any of the following Family guy characters. (Except for Jack Hailey, That is my own creations).

Chapter I : What the fuck!!!!!

It was silent in the basement, In a home on spooner street, Where a teenage girl sat on an old couch, Once belonged to Lennie Griffith, That used to live in the basement.  
Meg had gotten hold on some of the Quahog Cheap ass weed, Rolled in a nice pre-rolled joint.  
She had been dying to try out some of this, Ever since she was 15... Maybe that's what caused her unpopularitty, She never tried out any drug before in her life... She was 17 now...

By the time it was 10:30 P.M, With no one in sight, She got a lighter out of her pocket, That she stole out of her moms purse, Lighted that sucker up and took a drag.  
However, Since Meg never started up smoking, The smoke hitted her lungs like a bomb, Making her cough them up. (In A figure of speech).  
Trying to cover up her coughs, A voice came from upstairs, Asking if Meg was okay.

'Yes' Meg Answered back, Giving her a somewhat dry answered 'okay' back at her.

She somehow waited before taking the next drag from her weed laced cigarette.  
After a 30 second wait, She just dragged at it, Inhaling the good smoke in an instant, This time being somewhat gentle on her lungs.  
Meg didn't feel anything special or odd yet, Untill A lightheaded feeling followed,Slowly creeping up uppon her, Making her head spin around a couple of degrees.  
'What the fuck' Meg though to herself, As her whole state was suddenly 50 % sedated and 50 % weird, But it feld good somehow.

She just got down, Laid on the old couch standing in the basement, Trying to figure out what it was that suddenly hit her, While taking another drag.  
She feld weird all of a sudden, As Meg actually had a feeling of arms lifting her up from the couch, In a strange state of conscience.  
Is wasn't a bad feeling, But Meg was still suprised about the efect that suddewnly came hitting her from around the corner.  
All of her bad feelings were suddenly put aside, While happy thoughts came in.

Strangely enough, That was not really how weed would work, But them again, All drugs seem to have some beneficial effects that turn out different then others might tell you.  
Meg Suddenly didn't hate everything in the world, As her mind was clouded with the THC, Hitting her lungs.

For the first time, She feld happy and not so hated.  
She took the last few drags from the weed laced cigarette, Putting it out in Lennie's old ashtray, Enjoying the gulves of whatever coming on to her.  
'This feeling makes me feel... Better than ever' Meg told herself softly, While checking out herself being stoned on Lennie's old couch.

**************************************************

********************By the way********************

**************************************************

Lennie was an old drug adict, Used to resolve his problems with any kind of drug, But he was known to dive into Crystal Meth a lot of times.  
He cutted back on the habit somehow, Getting himself into serious depressions at the time being.  
He lived in the Griffins basement, Trying to get all the things in his life with just a wellfare check, Smoking and drinking... He tried to fit in the american spirit...

Later on, He killed himself with an O.D of Heroin, Having enough of all the crap that seemed to control his life... Meg was his soulmate somehow, But even her arms couldn't keep his mind away from death.

***************************************************

*********************Back to the story****************

***************************************************

She laid down, Feeling all kinds of pricklings to her skin, That was her high right then.  
She strangely knew that Jack Hailey would come back to his room, Seeing her on the old couch, Where he would sleep on every night.  
Then, The door openned, Meg suddenly turning her face at A highly intoxicated Jack Hailey, Only saying a dry 'Hi' at that moment.  
Jack just sat down, Turning on the T.V and just watching some sad opera.

Meg tapped on his arm, Playing a little game on him... 'Guess who?' Meg told him, Making Jack turn his drunken head...

'Hey Meg' Jack Answered dry, Turning his head back to the T.V again...

'Can you guess what i am?' Meg asked Jack.

'Stoned as hell' was Jack's reply... Meg, You're stoned ass hell.'


	2. Packing bowls, The cypress hill way

Chapter II : Packing bowls, The Cypress hill way.

One week later...

Meg Though a lot about her first weed she smoked, One week ago, In the basement of her parents home on Spooner street.  
She wrote the whole experience down in her diary, Somewhat A dumb thing to do, Since nearly everyone read her diary to humiliate her.

Mostly she wrote on how good she feld for once in her life.  
She remained happy somehow all week, With strangley enough, Her Emo grumpy self dumped with the trash, In A way of speech.  
Jack, However, Started to feel somewhat irritaded, Since Meg could only brag about 'Being total stoned that night.'

However, It made him remember his first encounter with weed...

***********************************************************

*****************Jack Hailey flasback******************

***********************************************************

Jack sat down in a room, In his appartment, Somewhere in a central American town.  
He gotten a hold of some fine THC covered buds, Also known under the name 'Free Tibet, The strain that would stay his number one for a little while.  
Too badly enough, Jack Had a bad start smoking weed, Starting out with a one toke pipe at the first try, Making him somewhat sick in the first place.

After 2 and A half week, Jack took another go, Getting him some positive vibes this time, Also thanks to the music on the background.

'Stoned Raiders' From Cypress hill played in the background, While jack packed another bowl, Sparked it up and sat back to let the lightheaded emptyness guide him.  
He soon noticed that it would also bring allong some creative state of mind, Giving some fresh ideas for his drawings.  
He was all in a positive mood, Toking away on the sweet herb...

************************************************************

******************Back to the story**********************

************************************************************

First there was a somewhat noticable silence, Hanging around in Jack's bedroom, Suddenly Jack raising his head.  
"Okay.' Jack Said out of nothing, As he knew what time it was.

'Here, Take it.' Giving her A small baggie of Jack Herer, Covered with THC holding resin.

Meg Looked to A small plastic baggy, Then back to jack, Untill she looked at the small baggy.

'Is it...' Meg tried to ask.

'Just stay away from the cheap ass weed.' He quickly interupted her... 'It's junk with more sand and leafy stuff then good buds.'

Low quality weed had set land in Quahog, Rhode Island, Since it was a cheap price for one shot dealers to affort, Selling it for just a few dollars more a gram.  
All of it came from the bad parts of some europian part of the E.U, Where it is known to be 'Ditch weed.'  
A low quality weed, With Jack mentionning that it would be a good starter, Getting up to better quality, Such as the, Now by himself, Prized Jack Herer.  
Last but not least, Quahog's weed users call it Cheap ass weed, Since it tastes like ass, It's cheap to get and it's not so hard to come by.

They talked A lot about all sorts of things, Including school,Which got Meg somewhat down.

Still, Meg walked on the other side of the road, Where the grass was greener then on the other side.

'It was, As if, A New Meg Griffin was born... Enjoying life again... But with what pricetag?'


	3. Busted by Lois

Chapter III : Busted by Lois

By now, Meg was getting used to the weekly 'once a week' smoke, Down in the basement.  
Peter Didn't even ask her why she would spend half A saturday night in the basement, Probably doing nothing down there.  
Lois however, Did not only find this strange, But also had noticed some weird behaviour, Around some points of the week.

On a Friday, Meg Starteled somewhat, Before quickly closing her sock drawer, When Lois entered her room, To tell her that diner was done.  
Meg became nervous each time, When she got out her stash from it's hiding place, But feld somewhat better, When she took a seat on the old couch, Standing in the basement.  
But before she could even light a joint, The basement door opened softly, Meg still getting ready to get high from the sweet leaf.  
She never even noticed that there was someone coming down the stairs.

She had just taken her first drag, When a familiar voice sended chills up her spine.

'Megan Josephine Christianne Griffin, Is that weed you're smoking!?'  
Slowly, Meg turned her head around, Seeing Lois standing behind her, Holding a plastic Baggie in front of her, Filled to the rim with weed.  
Meg had never seen her that angry before, Not even since Peter sold the piano to turn their house into a copy of candyland.  
Lois took the joint from her mouth, Tossed it onto the ground and stomped her foot onto it.

'Upstairs Meg.' Lois told her, Slightly grinding her teeth, Talking the words trought her teeth.

'But...' Meg replied...

'Now!' Lois interrupted her, Followed by her clenching her teeth tightly together, As they were glued stuck on top of each other.

15 minutes later...

Meg was sitting in the kitchen, With Lois and Peter on the same diner table, Where they had breakfast every day.  
Peter looked more upset then he usually did, When something wend wrong.  
Lois took the bag of weed again, This time trowing it in front of Meg.

She looked pretty much pissed off, Shaking her head in A no movement.  
'Who gave you this?' Peter asked his own daughter, Who was now sitting there in shame of getting caught with something like soft drugs.  
Meg gave no responce, Just A soft huff, Sometimes glancing at the small baggie in front of her.  
Again Peter asked her who gave it to her, But still no responce, Just another huff...

'And no huffing younglady.' This time coming from Lois, Who was losing her patience by the minute.

I... I Can't tell...' Was Meg's only replie...

Quickly she thought back at the time, When Jack Hailey had gaven her some Jack Herer, But that was a month ago, And she had finished that baggie a longer time ago.  
She later on scored some K2, Behind her school, A 50 $ Bag from Jack's brother Stephan.  
Jack had given her the warning not to get that much at the same time, But she ignored this and still did... And if Jack would find out, He would even kill his own mental deranged labeled brother.

Lois got up, Shoved the bag in Meg's face and laughed out of a tensious reaction to her mentioning that she could not tell her.  
Lois opened the baggie, Mixed it up with plain tobacco and made her a joint.

'So you want to get stoned?' Lois asked annoyd... 'Then smoke it.'

She lighted it and instantly shoved it in her own daughters mouth, Telling her to have the guts to smoke it with them around.  
Nervously, Meg toog A drag, Slowly inhaling the smoke... She slowy exhaled only seconds after that.  
Meg feld somewhat getting high again, Lois now stunned by what she saw... Her own daughter was using drugs in front of her.  
She got the same tired look in her eyes Lois had mentioned to Peter before, But he was drunk that night, Chucking down Pawtucket patriot ale.  
Meg slowly finished the joint, Trying to buy herself some time to think of an excuse, Where she got the stuff from in the first place.  
Secondly, She feld weirder then usual, A higher level of THC had manifested within her lungs this time.

'I Try to keep the kids away from it.' Lois Told herself out loud 'And now i got a weed smoking daughter...'

She stared at Meg, Seemingly still nervously taking slow drags from the splif, Inhaling all the smoke she could... Was she challenging her own mother at the moment?  
When Meg took the last drag, She sickenly extinguished it in the palm of her hand, Instead of in the ashtray on the table, Shocking Lois even more at the point.  
Lois got up from her chair again, Slapping Meg hard in the face, With a face full of disgussed...

'Go upstairs!' Lois yelled... 'Tomorow we will think of a punishment good enough for you!'

She got up slowly and walked to her room... Stoned as hell again, But this time she didn't enjoy too much, Touching the hand print on her cheek...

'Around 12:30 night time, Jack got back home, Drunk as hell, That happenned once a month...  
Lois asked him a lot of questions, Meg could hear it trough the floorboards and the concrete...  
All of a sudden, Jack let loose of his anger... 'SON OF A BITCH, I DID NOT SELL HER ANY WEED!'


	4. Trust is hard to find

Chapter IV : Trust is hard to find beyond the point of no return.  
It was silent around the diner table, The next morning, After Meg got caught using drugs.  
The Griffin's were still quiet, Not saying a word at all, With Jack just sitting there like some sort of guest, Instead of actually living there.  
During breakfast, Lois Gave Meg A dirty look, Noticing Meg getting nervous somewhat again.  
Within A few seconds, Meg dropped the fork she was holding, And when it hitted the cold floor, Both Peter and Lois turned their head in her direction.

'Stoned again?' Lois Asked in A sarcasm filled tone, Cutting Meg's skin with fear. "Decided to wake 'n' bake.' She added.

Meg Looked back, But instantly looked back to her plate... She knew she was right...  
Jack Also didn't mention A thing, Not even when Peter asked him the pepper, He just gave him the jar of pepper.

'Just like passing A joint to another.' Lois Said in full sarcasm again.

Jack Instantly, Within the blink of an eye, Stared coldly in the direction of Lois, Making sliths of his eye's.  
(Also due to the major hangover he had from last night's drinking).  
'Shut your trap Lois.' Jack replied without thinking, Making Lois drop her fork on her plate, Jaws dropping open.  
Both got caught in a fiery argument, Jack getting more pissed of by the minute, Like a enraged alcohollic, When you take away his last booze for the night.  
After 4 minutes, Jack just got up and walked to the back door.

'Where are you going to?' Lois asked, Seeing that Jack responded by turning his head in her direction.

'I'm going out.' Jack replied, Leaving Lois looking somewhat more shocked then before...

'But...' Lois said, Trying to reason with Jack, But as if on cue Jack silenced her with another flood of words.

'But where are you going to?' Peter asked, Before Jack opened the door.

'To the Drunken Clam, Wasting my life.' Jack replied to his fellow drinking partner.

'Jack, Why are you...' Lois tried again.' But Jack interrupted her again...

'Because trust is hard to find here, And secondly, I Did not sell Meg any weed...' Jack replied shortly...

Lois lost all the words for this one, With Jack looking even more angry then before...

'I cant believe this shit, You know what Lois, Fuck you!

With that, Jack slammed the door shut behind him, Leaving everyone looking stunned and speechless at the doors direction.  
They heared Jack's old crappy Mazda 323 F start, Driving away from the Griffin homestead.  
Lois Looked shocked from what just happened, Not believing from what she just heard.  
She remembered the time whens she was actually real down, Having Jack at her side for once, Giving her comfort in his arms.

************************************************

****************Lois Flashback**************

************************************************

Lois was alone, Sitting there on the couch, In the living room.  
It was the date of 05-05-09, With nothing else to do, But that was not the problem...  
No one was home to celebrate their aniversary, Not even Peter was home... Lois feld down and empty that day, Remembrering all the good things in life, But it could not fill up the empty hole of what happened then.  
Everyone just stayed away, Except for her Dad, Carter Pewtersmidt, Which came over for just about a few hours back.

He gave her a nice amount of 500 $ and a case of wine, As A gift... That was just a few hours back.  
She just sat there, Sad and cold alone... When Jack woke up and got upstairs, To drink some coffee... He saw Lois al alone...  
They talked...'Happy Aniversary' Jack had told her, Kissing her on the cheek 2 times...

It was then, When Lois went in tears, Crying her eyeballs out...  
'What's wrong?' Jack asked her... 'They all forgot to come to the aniversary...' Lois Replied, From under her snickering and crying softly...  
Jack stayed by her side the entire day, Getting all sorts of things for her, Making diner for everyone and eventually drinking a last glass of wine with Lois...  
'Seemingly, She just forgot all about what Jack did for her that day... Jack trusted her by ever word she told him that day...'

*****************************************************

****************Back to the story*****************

*****************************************************

Lois got smacked back to reality, Slowly getting up and walking out of the kitchen, With her head hanging downwards in dissgust and shame somewhat...

'Lois, Honney what are you doing, You haven't finished breakfast yet.' Peter Asked somewhat suprised.

Lois slowly turned her head, Staring into Peters eyes, Seeing that Peter didn't get it, Since she would never leave her breakfast unfinished like that...

'Lois didn't answer the question, She just walked away from the kitchen.  
She just got back to their bedroom, Laid herself down on the bed, Face down in the pillow...  
Sad and depressed, Reminding herself what Jack told her, Still coming over as A shock...  
Eventually, Lois cried herself to sleep... Feeling dissgusted about herself once again...'


	5. Getting back to be trusted

Chapter V : Getting back to be trusted.

Jack sat there, In the Drunken Clam, Drinking away his sorrows, over what just happened a few hours back.  
Thinking back all the time, Made him realize that he didn't actually meaned what he said, But was pissed of about getting the blaim of Meg smoking weed in the basement.  
Jack was first known to be a heavy drug user himself, With a lot of death experiences over the time, Including attempted suicides, All gone wrong.

He used all sorts of drugs, Ranging from prescripted painkillers he would steal from his 2nd stephmother, To Crystal Meth and even shitloads of Cocaine were on his wanted list.  
Being somewhat homeless from the age of 12, Moving from foster home to another, Made Jack feel somewhat unwanted.

He started drugs around the asge of 14, Ending up with a near lethal coctail of Alcohol and Meth, Around the age of 18.  
Kicking the habbit was near impossible for Jack, Especially His Meth habbit, But after a long 7 months, With a lot of help from detox clinics all over the country, He kicked the habbit.

A few months later in his life, He finds A place to live trough an add in the papers.  
This is where his weed smokers life began, Getting high once a week with himself creating all sorts of crazy things.  
He became a succesfull deliverer, Running errands for the most rich elite families in Quahog, Ending up with a unique job.  
Cleaning up A large register archive for the pewtersmidt's, Getting out the rotten apples of the family, Earning A 500 to 700 $ A week.  
But after A month work down there, One of the Pewtersmidt generation has set fire to his home, Making Jack loose everything her had established with A lot of hard work.

It was thanks to Carter Pewtersmidt that he now live's in the Griffin's basement.  
He looked to his empty glass, Knowing that he should quit drinking pretty soon, Or leave drunk for home again.

'Can i get another pawtucket?' Jack asked Horace, The owner of the Drunken Clam. 'Don't have to do anything today...'

Horace got him another Pawtucket beer, Seeing His misery, Horace tells Jack not too overdrink himself.  
Jack tells him that he'l be carefull...

But something else was bothering the now 23 yeared young man... What's next?  
Would Jack quit smoking weed himself to set a good example for Meg... Or would he eventually see his younger drinking partner fall into the same mistakes as he once made...  
it was around 12:30 A.M, When Jack left the Drunken Clam, Drunk as hell, Getting a hamburger at the fast food restaurant around the corner.  
He didn't enjoy the greassy food, Like he would do usually after a drinking day... Something had kept him buissy inside his head all day...

'Who could sold Meg that much weed?' Was the only question that had kept him thinking about for the last few hours.

He ran a whole list trough his head, Even mentionning his own brother a few times, Who is known for owning a stash like that, But he kept on crossing that option away.  
Maybe Meg would talk to him tomorow, So he could take a talk to that person, Or just convince that Jack didn't sell or give any to Meg at all.  
But everything was a blur to him now, Knowing it would be useless to even try now, Being highly intoxicated with alcohol.  
He couldn't stop but feeling somewhat responcible for Meg himself, Like A sister he never had...

That feeling was a little bit different At spooner street on this moment...

********************************************************

*Meanwhile on Spooner street, Griffin residence*

********************************************************

Meg had gone out for a few hours herself, Without her parents knowing that she did.  
She got a pre rolled, Smoked it in some scummy back alley and went home.  
She had to sneak into her own homestead, Getting upstairs like a fugitive would try to dodge the cops after a armed robbery.  
She now laid down in her bed, Thinking of all the somewhat trippy things, Shooting trough her mind.

Meg got out A bag of chocolate and munched away on it, Suffering the munchies like just a few times before.  
She just ate it, Drank some soda on the side, Trying to get rid of the munchies... It worked somewhat, But still a nibbling feeling remained... 'What now?'  
Had Meg gotten so used to it, That there was no fun anymore, Or was it ditch weed, Also known as cheap ass weed in the town where she lived.  
She remembered the high she got from the Jack Herer, Massive headrushes and the Laughter that would follow for no reason.

'I Hate cheap ass weed.' Meg Told herself softly, Hoping her parents wouldn't hear her mentioning it to herself.

Then a knock on the bedroom door, Meg getting nervous slightly... She grew anxious, Hoping that it would not be Lois this time...

'Meg, Open up.' The voice told...'It's Brian, Can i talk to you?'

Slowly, Meg got somewhat calm again, While letting Brian in, Immediatly closing the door behind her again.

'Why are you doing this?' Brian instantly asked her... 'Lois is broken of it and doesn't trust you anymore.'

Meg looked stoned, Telling some rambling, But then after getting back on the bed, She somewhat broke to tears.

'I Don't know... It's... It's not fair, She can do alcohol...' Meg replied, Within a small panic attack. '

'Why are you smoking weed?' Brian Interrupted her panicked talk.

Meg calmed down her soft crying A lttle, Putting aside the chocolate and the soda from the bed.

'It made me feel good about myself.' Meg Replied... 'It made me feel good about everything...'

Brian must of understood how that felt at the moment of talking to Meg, But was suprised of hearing it from her mouth.

'Meg' Brian started, 'There are other ways of feeling better then drugs... Secondly, Didn't you get the full go on drinking 5 beers A weekend, Once a month?'

Meg hadn't thought of the fact that Brian might of pushed A question like this in her face, Fearing that she might of actually lied to herself, But also to others.

'I know... But...' Meg replied... 'Smoking weed is better then getting drunk... Alcohol makes me too sleepy to even get of the bed and do stuff.'

'You didn't seem to have any problem on that when lennie was still alive a couple of months ago.' Brian shot back at her.

Brian Stared in Meg's direction for a seconds, Noticing her being stoned at the very moment...

'I Think you need to talk to Lois.' Brian told her.

'But what's the use.' Meg replied. 'She will never believe any of this, Plus I don't think she likes me.'

Brian Frowned his eyebrows, Being suprised about what came from Meg's mouth this time...

'She likes you.' Brian replied somewhat pissed off... 'In fact, She loves you more then herself.'

Meg was suprised to hear that, While A tear ran over her cheek, Thinking of all the good times, Like it came out of nowhere.

She thought of all the times when Lois had gaven her comfort, Making her feel wanted... Besides that, She remembered how she treated her like one of the family...

'But...' Meg replied, 'Why was Jack acting that way anyway's?'

'Because' Brian shot back. 'He also cares for you, Treathing you like the sister he never had, Also he tried to cover your ass in this... He gave some Jack Herer to you, I know.'

Meg Instantly turned around, Calming down and sobering up from her last joint.

'But don't forget one thing' Brian continued. 'Jack see's A mother character in Lois, Since he never had known his own.'

Brian left the room, Telling her to talk to Lois A final time, Before closing the door.

**********************************************************

*******************Back to Jack************************

**********************************************************

Jack had drove back to Spooner street, With all the risks involved of getting into A car accident.  
He just walked to his room, Down in the basement, To continue his drinking there.  
A full 6 pack of Pawtucket was waiting for him there, A bag of Jack Herer and a bag of nachos, While Jack just sat down on the old couch.

He just turned on the T.V for the sound on the background, Rolling himself anothr fatty with Jack Herer, Lighting it and getting A notepad from underneath the salon table in front of him.  
All the possible connections were written down on paper, But none of them made any sence.  
All of the names were belonging to the 'in crowd' of the school Meg has been going to and they didn't seem to like Meg... Which of them would sell weed to a girl like her, Missing their own sickenning buzz in the head.

Jack just drank and smoked away some weed for the entire night, Eating some nachos after losing all the soberness inside his head...

'The main question was, Would Meg talk to her mother and would Jack find the truth...  
He would die for Meg and Lois... He would die for his new home...'


	6. Cheap ass weed sickness

Chapter VI : Cheap ass weed sickness.

It had only been a few days ago, Since Brian had a talk with Meg, About why she smoked that much weed these days.  
That happened in her bedroom, Now she was in the E.R, Passed out from smoking weed that had been soaked in alcohol or some other substance.  
She just refused to listen to Jack, Getting her a 40 $ baggie of cheap ass weed anyway.

Lois entered the main hall of the hospital, Knowing that her daughter was saved by some stranger, Calling an ambulance, After finding Meg unconscious in the back of some scum alley.  
A doctor called her parents, With lois having the biggest fear of her life, Her daughter dead on the stretcher bed this time.

She got over to the hospital, After hearing that her own child was rushed over to the hospital.  
Everything went trough her head, As Lois wanted to see her daughter.

'Doctor, I need to see her.' Lois told her, Resorting in a state of panic. 'Will she be okay?'

'Meg is still unconscious, But her state is stable at the moment.' The doctor on duty replied.

'Her blood tests show A high THC level' The doctor continued. 'But i am more worried about the high alcohol level in her blood at this moment.'

They seem to go off the charts then, Lois getting more worried by the second, Nearly passing out from panic.  
Clearly, Lois Knew that her daughter had been smoking weed, But the abnormal high alcohol level in her blood, Raised a lot of questions, Concerning Meg at the moment.  
Lois was eventually brought to the E.R, Where Meg was being observed by the moment.  
For hours, Lois stood beside her, Hoping for her own daughter to wake up from the 'Nightmare of death' itself...

At this very moment, Meg was fighting her own battle, To stay alive... With the creepiest memory ever seen come alive...

**********************************************

*********Meg's bad trip on weed**********

**********************************************

Meg Was sitting on the old couch, Down in the basement, Strangely enough, Talking to Lennie.  
Although Lennie had died months ago, Meg could still remember how he looked.

'You know Lennie, I'm getting used to this.' Meg told Lennie.

Lennie Was high on some other drug, Watching Meg's state of intoxication on the THC that moment.

'Meg 'Lennie replied...'Stop smoking that much weed, You're trowing away a life.'

Meg Looked speechless, Stunned from what she had just heared...

'But...'Meg replied instantly. 'You were always high on drugs.'

Lennie looked understanding, But dissapointed at the same time, Feeling sorry for the young girl...

'But i'm dead now.' He replied back. 'Meg... Wake up and don't waste your life on drugs.'

Meg Couldn't get it, Still looking in the very same direction of Lennie... In fact, Somehow she didn't want to understand for some reason.  
Lennie looked like he was dying, Taking a last look at Meg...'Meg, Don't toss away a life, Like i did to my own...'

'Wake up Meg, Wake up.... Please wake up...'

**********************************************************

****************Back to the real life*******************

**********************************************************

Lois was there, Withnessing that Meg slowly opened her own eyes, Getting back to reality somehow... Meg regained consciousness, Meg regained life rom there on...

'Mom...' Meg mentioned with a still weak voice...

'Meg.' Lois Replied.'Just calm down, Take it easy.'

Suddenly, Meg held her hand, With a weak grip, Holding her mothers hand...

'Please...' Meg told her, Breaking down to tears...'Please mom... I Need help... I Want help...'

'I Want to.' Lois Replied... 'Jusdt let me and your father help you...'Lois continued...

'All of a sudden,  
Meg Begged for help.  
This time from someone,  
She thought that hated her...  
But her love was invincible,  
She would give her life for Meg...'


	7. Fearfull roads

Chapter VII : Fearfull roads.

Meg Admitted that she needed help to kick the habbit, Hopefully resulting that she would kick the habbit pretty soon.  
For all the time, She had spend nearly all her allowence on weed, Smoking a gram a night away.  
The real problem was, What would she do with all the sparetime, Keeping away from actually starting to smoke weed again.  
It was day two, With Meg still thinking about sneaking out at night to score some Jack Herer or some other strain of weed.

Althought she didn't want to, All that gotten in her mind was weed, Smoking the sweet THC and getting high again.  
What was strange, But maybe also good, However, She got A better bonding with her parents, Especially with Lois.  
Lately, She did not end up as the butt of every joke anymore, Just for the few ocasional, Peter couldn't always resist the urges.  
This time, Peter took it pretty serious, Getting his only daughter out of her weed smoking habbit.  
She spended A lot of free time, Most with Lois, Always being afraid that she wouldn't have the strength to carry on.  
Since smoking weed made Meg feel good about herself, She would be getting A hard time staying away from the stuff.

'Honey, You're going to make it.' Lois Kept on telling her.

Lois was hoping that Meg wouldn't give it up, Just because of getting high in the basement.  
It was around nighttime, With everyone gone to bed... Except for one person... Meg Couldn't get any sleep at all, Constantly thinking about scoring some weed, Anything would do at the moment.

Around 1:36 A.M, Meg was still awake, Trying to get asleep, But her needs kept her awake.

Eventually, She got out of bed to get a glass of warm milk, Maybe that would work and then she would fall asleep.  
Silently, She walked down the stairs, Entering the kitchen to get herself a glass of milk.  
She putted it in the microwave for about 45 seconds, Sitting down on a chair to wait...  
She drank it downstairs, OIn the diner table, Trying to think about something else, Which worked for just A few minutes.

For minutes, She sat there, Taking slow sips from her glass, Hoping that she could get some sleep afterwards.  
After finishing her glass, She got upstairs again, Getting back to her bedroom, Hopefully getting some sleep...  
Around 2:20 A.M, Meg fell asleep.

The next morning, Meg got up to take A shower, Before going downstairs.  
She walked downstairs, Finding Jack and Lois having A morning talk around A cup of coffee.  
Meg Entered the kitchen, Noticing Lois instantly looking in her direction.

'Hey Meg.' Lois Said. 'How are you doing?'

Meg Looked somewhat tired, Back in the direction of her mother.

'I Hardly had any sleep last night...'

Lois Looked suprised, Getting somewhat A feeling of what was going on... She wanted A fix, But had refused to get some... For now...

'Are you okay?' Lois replied.

Meg Didn't feel okay, Nearly breaking into tears, One tear allready rolling down her cheek... Soon she broke to tears, Right after getting A chance to sit down.  
Lois Got up, Holding her hand on her shoulder first...

'Mom...' She told underneath her crying somehow, Having to use nearly all her strength from herself, To make herself hearable somewhat... 'Can I... I... Please talk with you...  
I Feel like falling appart...'

Lois Wrapped her arms around her, Letting her daughter's head rest on her shoulder.

'Yes Meg.' Lois replied back. 'Let's go upstairs.'

Jack sort of looked worried, But also relieved in A way that Meg was getting ready to talk...

'Sorry Jack, We have to finish this another time.' Lois told him.

'That's okay Lois.' Jack replied. 'This is more important at the moment.'

"They went upstairs, With Meg hoping to let go of all the emotions and tension that had been building up for the past 48 hours.


	8. Trying to understand Meg

Chapter IIX : Trying to understand Meg.

It was A troublesome situation for Meg, And finally it had became too much for her to take.  
After she nearly freaked out downstairs, Lois Instantly tried to her give her comfort, By holding her tightly.  
They went upstairs, Entering Peter's and her bedroom, Lois closing the door behind her, Eventually taking place on the bed.

'Okay Meg.' Lois started. 'Start talking and tell me what's wrong.' Facing her daughter.

Meg just looked sad, Feeling empty at the moment... 'I Don't know how I feel...'  
Meg was insecure this time, Mayb e even more then she used to be, Telling this with A light anxious tone in her voice.

'Then what is it?' Lois replied. 'Please tell me, So we can help.'

'I... Feel empty and useless...' Meg replied back, Again with a soft sobing sound in her voice, As she was nearly breaking to tears again.

'It's just like... Something is gone... But I don't know what...'

'Or is it someone you miss?' Lois asked, Figuring out all the small little pieces and trying to fit them in what had been bothering Meg since then.

Suddenly Meg had realized that she had bottled up A lot more emotions, Than just her 'Without weed I feel ugly and not there' Feelings.  
She couldn't even say A word anymore, Without letting her emotions go.

Lois Wrapped her arms, Around her again, Trying to give her only daughter some , Again trying to calm her down.  
That evening, Lois Talked with Peter, About what happened that morning.  
It must of touched him, Lois noticing that Peter was trying to understand Meg.  
It all came so sudden for him, Being drunk at the night where everything happened.

********************************************

***********Peter's Flachback************

********************************************

It was in the kitchen, When he had asked Meg who gave her this...  
Questions were running trough his head at the moment, While he just sat there stunned and unable to even talk.

'What if.' Peter Thought to himself. 'Meg starts trowing her life away for that junk.'

Peter saw all the events in front of him, From Meg smoking the whole thing, To even seeing Lois slapping Meg in her face.

'Hopefully Jack didn't gave her any... Maybe I should ask.'

The moment when Jack came home trough the kitchen door, Lois was allready sitting downstairs, Peter openning his eyes wide.  
Lois asked him A lot of questions...

'Jack, Did you gave Meg some weed.' Lois started. Í caught her getting stoned in your room.'

Jack stood there, But said yes...

'Just A small joint, She wanted to try it once, Why is there something wrong.'

Lois showed him the baggie, Filled with the stuff... 'Would this be yours then?'

'What the fuck, That's not what I gave her, She had just enough for A small doobie, A Few fucking crums.'

Peter could still not believe what he just heared, Coming from his own drinking bud, That he gave her some weed.  
Slowly he got up from the chair, Looking in Jack's direction...

'Jack, You sold my daughter 40 $ worth of whatever sort of weed and tried to get away with it.'

Jack looked back... 'That is not the stuff I gave her, She must of got it from some dealer in town.'  
He was allready losing his patience, Knowing for sure that this was not his stuff, Having all sorts of questions running trough his head.

'You sold her..' Peter wanted to replie, But Jack interrupted him... 'SON OF A BITCH, I DID NOT SELL HER ANY WEED!'

Lois looked back. 'You just said that you...' Lois wanted to tell him, But now she got interrupted by Jack... 'I said i gave her some, NOT SELL IT!'

Peter returned to his seat, Sitting down again, Seeing Jack go to his bedroom, Drunk as every once a month.

*******************************************

*********Back to the story**************

*******************************************

Peter looked to Lois, Directly into her eyes... 'We need to figure out why Meg is feeling like this.'

'But what can we do about it?' Peter asked. 'She has been acting up this way since Lennie died.'

Lois instantly turned her head again, In the blink of an eye, She asked him what that was.

What was that?' Lois asked back. 'What do you mean.'

'Those two used to hang around each other all the time, Sometimes for nearly every day of the week.' Peter told her. 'Haven't you ever noticed before?'

'Oh god, No...' Lois replied.

It remained quiet that entire evening, Only a simple goodnight was heared, After 20 minutes of silence, Both thinking why she hung around Lennie that much.

'Now they knew what was going on,  
They could try to give her full support on quitting...  
Soon their rest came to an end, With Meg standing next of their bed...  
"Lennie won't leave me alone..." Meg told Lois, Half awake...  
The nightmare wasn't over yet...'


	9. Relapse to nightmare

Chapter IX : Relapse to nightmare.

Meg just stood there, Next of her parents bed, With Lois still half asleep.  
She told her mother that Lennie was in her room, Not leaving her alone.

"What?' Lois asked. 'That's impossible, He died months ago.'

Again, Meg said that she saw Lennie in her room, This time Lois got up from out of the bed, Walking to Meg's room, With Meg beside her.  
She flicked the light on...'It's weird that i'm doing this.' Lois thought to herself, While checking out the room.  
Even after checking the room twice, Lois didn't see anything... 'Meg, You must of had A nightmare.' She told her.  
Meg got back into bed, While Lois told her goodnight.

Around 2:10, Meg heared something, But couldn't see anything without her glasses on... She got them from her nightstand and got them on her head.  
A figure resembling Lennie stood in front of her, At the foot end of the bed... 'Need A fix?' A dark voice told her...  
She tried to ignore it, But the voice became much darker, Filling the room with darkness, As out of nowhere A bong fell on her bed...  
She didn't want to, But as it feld like she was controlled by puppet strings, She took the bong from her bed, The bowl filled with weed...  
When she nearly brought it to her mouth, She woke up... 'No!' She screamed, Jumping up from her bed, Breathing heavy from shock...  
Sweat was dripping from her forhead, As Meg tried to control her breathing again.  
Again, She got to her parents bedroom, This time with A blanket and A pillow.

Meg just laid herself down on the floor, Trying to get some sleep there, Hopefully that the nightmares wouldn't follow her there.  
She fell asleep after 45 minutes... Hopefully, Her parents wouldn't be too confused in the morning, Or even be upset at her.

The next morning, Peter woke up from the best sleep he had in months, Putting his glasses on.  
He just looked around the room for no reason, Before getting out of bed to go to the bathroom, When suddenly his eyes were aimed at something...  
He looked at the foot side of the bed, On the floor... 'Oh god... WHAT THE HELL!'  
This instantly woke Lois up. 'Peter, Goddamnit are you insane!?' She asked him.

'Lois.' Peter replied. 'Meg Is sleeping on our floor, At the foot end of the bed, Don't you call that insane!?'

Lois got up out of bed, Looking kind of tired, Noticing Her daughter on the floor, Wrapped in her blanket... Muttering something about 'Stay away...'  
She bend down, Tapped Meg on her shoulder, When she suddenly woke up scared, Hitting the back of her head against the bed.

'What the hell?' Lois instantly asked Meg. 'Why didn't you sleep on your own room last night?'

Meg looked in her mothers eyes, Being somewhat dazed from the hit against her head, When she banged it against the bed.  
She slowly putted her glasses on, Now being able to see better, Still looking In the eyes of A somewhat cofunsed Lois...

'He was there again...' Meg replied... 'And then something bad happened...'

Lois knew she could soon break down again, Getting to know the situation about now...

'Peter, We need to talk.' Lois told him.

Peter and Lois got downstairs, Lois telling Meg to go to her room and get herself dressed.  
They entered the kitchen, Both taking A seat on the dinner table... 'I Think that Meg needs some more attention at the moment Peter.' Lois told him.  
Peter just looked... 'How in the hell are we going to do that?' Peter asked back... 'What was she going to do, Sleep next of you, Leaving the only option for me to sleep on the couch?'

'Well Peter.' Lois told him back. 'I Hoped it hadn't had to come to this, But I think it's better if she did, Just for A few nights.'

Peter first looked like he would go pretty pissed, But certainly understanded that, If this did not came to an end, She would still be living with her fear for A relapse  
daughter, Smoking more weed each month.  
Lois got two mugs of coffee, Sitting down, While looking back at peter again.

'Okay Lois...' Peter Replied... 'I Will sleep on the couch...'

Peter sort of looked dissapointed at first, Of course, They were married and all, But suddenly realized that all the problems were over soon... Hopefully...  
Meg entered the kitchen, Dressed in the same usual clothes, A pink shirt with white lines on the ends of her sleeves, A pair of blue jeans and sneakers... But not her usual Pink beannie, It was still on her room...  
She looked somewhat rested, But still tired from the nightmares she's been having.

'Mom...' Meg said. 'Is there still some coffee left? I Need a wake up call.'

Lois Just told her there was, And gave her a cup, Passing her the sugar and the coffee milk... She took it black with sugar  
Meg took the first sip, Feeling the bitter taste of coffee going over her taste buds... She swallowed, Feeling the hot liquid go down her troath.  
For A moment, Meg felt A little feeling creeping up on her, As if the caffeine slowly started to work... Slowly, She drank from the cup, Waking up little by little.

'Meg.' Lois said all of A sudden... 'You will be sleeping with me for A few nights, So I can keep an eye on you.'

Meg looked up, Maybe A bit confused, But also somewhat relieved, Hoping that she could get some nights of sleep, Before all the horror would start again.  
'Mom, Are you sure?' Meg Replied...'Won't it mean that dad has tosleep somewhere else.'

Peter Looked somewhat dissapointed again, But also seemd to tell her that it would be best... This time he sort of meaned it somehow.  
Meg felt herself relieved even more, While the caffine was kicking in, With herself waking up.  
Lois Somehow felt better as well, Knowing that it would all get better from this point on.

'From that moment, All of the family knew that it would be okay,  
Not knowing one thing... Not all things appear what they seem...'


	10. Firts night accident

Chapter X : First night accident.

The first night was anout to begin, Meg allready in her parents bed.  
Peter Had setteled himself down on the couch downstairs, In the livingroom, Hoping to get some sleep.  
Lois Was still downstairs, Talking with Peter about this.

'Lois, Are you sure that this will work?' Peter asked, While holding his last beer for the night.

'Let's hope so.' Lois replied, Seeing Peter chuck down the last bit of Pawtucket beer from the can.

She eventually got up, Kissing Peter and wishing him a good night.

'I Hope so Lois...' Peter told her. 'I hope so...'

Peter tried to get some sleep, Lois walking up the stairs, Also heading to bed.  
She entered the bedroom, Closing the door behind her, Looking in the beds direction, Just to find Meg writhing in her diary.  
Lois Walked to the bathroom, Just to brush her teeth, Still hoping that she would actually get some sleep tonight.  
She would miss Peter tonight somewhat, Listenning to his talking about all sorts of weird things.

She eventually walked back into the bedroom, To the bed, Getting ready for some sleep.  
She took A last few minutes to do some reading, Just like every evening.  
Meg Had put down her diary a few minutes ago, Right on the night stand, Next of the bed.  
She noticed A few of Peter's bottlecaps, All Pawtucket brand, Laying next of his spare glasses.

'Mom, This sort of feels weird.' Meg told Lois, While she lowers her book, To take A look at Meg. 'The last time I slept with you, Was the time I though there was A monster in my sockdrawer.

'Including last night.'Lois Replied back, With just a little smile, Putting down her book on the nightstand, On her side of the bed.  
'How could you just of slept on the floor like that last night? Lois asked suprised, With some traces of confusion.

For A Few minutes, They talked about a lot of things, Including why Meg slept on the floor in her parents bedroom that night.  
What mostly was talked about, Were some girl to girl things, Stuff All women are interested in.  
Eventually, Both wished each other A goodnight, With Lois giving Meg A goodnight kiss.  
They both laid down in the bed, Lois turning of the nightlight, Both closing their eyes, Ready to get some sleep.

'Meg Woke up two times that night, Both from A returning nightmare... Too badly enough, The second time, Lois woke up and lifted her head...  
Noticing something cold from underneath her, She turned around slowly, Now facing Meg, Staring her right in the eyes, Still half asleep.  
'Meg, Sweety, Do you know why the bed is cold and wet?'  
Suddenly, Lois realized what just had happened...  
"Oh my... Meg?" Lois asked, Now being suprised more than before, Instantly woken up, Getting up from the bed.  
Meg felt pretty much ashamed that night.'


	11. Rain gave rest for the restless

Chapter XI : Rain gave rest for the restless.

It was just after night one, With A somewhat shamefull accident for Meg, After waking up from the second nightmare.  
Lois Told her that this could of happened to anyone, Even to herself.  
She looked tired, From not getting any sleep herself last night, Right after doing some cleaning.

Meg Sat down on the couch, In the company of Lois, While watching some T.V.  
She had A hard time at school this day, Even though it was a shorter one than usual, But it was still hard to whitstand the didn't want to get high, But A temptation to get some weed for after school was still present, Like it would attack her from behind.

It was raining hard that day, From the morning to the afternoon, When school had finished.  
Meg and Lois woke up from the sound of raindrops falling and ticking against the window, With Lois getting up to put some coffee on in the kitchen and Meg goin to her room to get  
dressed.  
Peter nearly had no sleep at all, Since it was A long time ago, Since he slept on the couch, Not being used to it anymore.

He wasn't in his usual 'Griffin happy' mood, Since a creeping feeling of a light back ache was noticable by Peter.  
His morning coffee didn't change anything to it, Even the first kiss from his wife Lois, didn't changed much of the situation.  
He left after breakfast, Going for work at the Pawtucket brewery, Leaving a sort of confused Lois behind... Was Peter down?  
Later on that day, It was still raining, Like the end of the world was near.

Meg feld herself calming down somewhat, Most likely caused by the rain, But it did raise a strange look from Lois.  
Obviously, She didn't get a trustfull feeling from this, Lois asked if Meg used anything.

'No mom.' Meg Answered back, Slightly feeling A strange feeling creeping up on her. 'I'm tired from last night.'

Of course, Feeling tired herself, Lois Believed it, Getting her look back to a normal grin again.

'Then why are you so happy?' Lois Asked, Finding it somewhat odd. "it's raining like no tomorrow.'

Meg turned her head, Looking Lois straight in the eyes.

'I Don't know.' Meg answerewd back. 'It must be the rain, It happens each time when it's raining outside.'

Slowly, Meg Grew somewhat tired, Not being able to keep her eyes open constantly, Slipping closed at some moments.  
Finally, After minutes, Meg placed her head against her mothers shoulder, Slowly falling asleep.

'Lois Knew that this would happen, Not minding this at all.  
This would only mean that her daughter would finally get some rest, As she deserves.  
Eventually, Loisalso fell asleep, From the lack of sleep, But also from all the stress that had been going on lately.  
It was only A short nap, When Peter came home from work... He didn't look too happy...'


	12. The Pawtucket method

Chapter XII : The Pawtucket method.

For days now, Peter Was in a sort of bad mood, But that wasn't the only thing.  
On the list of things that made him feel pretty bad, Was missing his usual sex night for two weeks now.  
Even though he had the fun of having sex with Lois on the kitchen table, It was like Peter was just having it with A wet towel, Not very satisfying for both Lois and himself.  
The second thing on the list, Was having very bad nights of sleep on the couch, Having a back ache for the past few days now.  
He eventually got some nights sleep down in the basement, Having A deal made with jack, Sleeping in his bed, Since Jack always slept on the couch himself.  
But the main reason was , And maybe even his number one on that list...  
He missed laying beside Lois, In the bed, Talking trough the day and all other sorts of things.

Meg on the other hand, Was getting better, Having nearly no more nightmares and having other thoughts, Instead of having the urges to get weed.

Lois, However, Didn't sleep very well, And looked pretty much banged up from the past few nights.  
She had A real low feeling about herself, And to make matters worse, It was topped of with the morning sex, Having the feeling of not giving Peter any fun.  
Lois drank a lot of coffee that morning, Just to stay awake somewhat, Thinking of what happened last night.  
It just kept on popping up, Making her A little sick somewhat, Allthought it was just a little accident... Meg Certainly didn't mean to do it, But it had happened.  
Somehow... Lois Feld herself violated...

***********************************************

****************Last night********************

***********************************************

Both Lois and Meg were asleep around 00:43 A.M, Lois finally asleep somewhat better then the previous nights before.  
Now having a little smile on her face, Maybe from A good dream she had, Feeling herself calm and peacefull for once.  
Meg was somewhat turning herself around in the bed, Being lightly restless.

Then it happened, With Lois usddenly slowly opening her eyes A Little, Lifting her head from the pillow just a few inches.  
Something was caressing her, When she looks down to her cleavage, Noticing two hands touching her boobs.  
She was wide awake, Noticing that Meg had wrapped her arms around her, In the middle of her sleep.

Quickly turning around, Waking Meg up, She unwrapped her arms from her body, Leaving a lighty awake Meg next of her.  
'What is it?' Meg Asked her mother, Still half asleep somewhat. 'Why did you wake me up?  
Lois looked shocked, Looking in the direction of her daughter. 'You just touched my breast.' Lois replied, With Meg suddenly opening her eyes wide with shock.

'You were touching my breast, Meg that is wrong.'

'Oh my... Holy shit... Mom i didn't mean to.' Meg asnwered sort of Anxious. 'I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to...'

'It's okay.' Lois interupted her. 'Just try not to do it again.'

After A few minutes, They both fell asleep again, Leaving Lois not in such A good sleep this time, With waking up at least four times that night.

*****************************************

**********Back to the story***********

*****************************************

That evening, When everybody was sitting at the diner table, Enjoying diner, Lois couldn't help it but somewhat breaking down to A soft snickering.  
Peter Lifted his head, Looking worried in her direction, Seeing a small tear run down her cheek.

'Lois, Why are you...' Peter tried to ask, But was interupted by Lois.

'Peter, I can't take it anymore...' Lois answered back, Now on the edge of having a nervous breakdown. 'I just can't take it anymore...'

With that, Peter just turned his face to Meg, Getting A feeling that this needs to end here, Feeling pretty sorry for Lois.  
Meg sort of looked in his direction, But lowers her head again, Seeing that her dad was in A somewhat bad mood again.

'Meg?' Peter asked calmfully, With Meg lifting her head up again. 'What happened last night?'

She had A feeling that Lois probally told of what happened last night, Noticing that Peter wasn't angry, But just suprised somewhat, Trying to be gentle on her.  
She noticed A calm tone in his voice, But was still afraid of actually telling her father that she touched and caressed her own mother's cleavage in her sleep.

'Meg?' Peter Asked again... 'What happened last night? Just tell it and I won't get angry.'

'I...I...' Meg replied anxious...'Accidentally touched... Touched...'

'Your mom's Boobs.' Peter interrupted her. 'I know, Lois told me... Meg, I think it's time you started sleeping in your own bed again.'

Lois looked up, Still with tears running down her cheeks, Also looking sort of confused but relieved... 'But.' Peter continued. 'Is there still something that you want to talk with us about?'  
Meg Just started talking, Including all the nightmares that she still ocasionally had, Also how she had though about what happened last night.  
Strangely enough, Meg also confessed of having some of peter's beer, Before going to bed, Joining Lois.

'Meg, Are you sure about this?' Peter Asked, Suddenly knowing why his beer had been missing from the fridge all the time.

He wasn't happy about hearing this at all, Wanting to stand up and just leave the diner table, Even though his plate was still half full.  
Then he came up with another one of his pretty strange ideas, Hoping that Meg will not make the same mistake, But in this case, Becoming an alcoholic.

'Okay Meg, You win.' Peter said out of nowhere... 'We'll drink A beer tonight, With Anyone who wants to join in.'

Shocking Lois, Peter got up with some sort of A grin, Telling everyone he would go to the store before it closes.  
Meg just sat there, Looking sort of awkward, Thinking of what would happen... 'This will end now, With the Pawtucket method.' Peter told them, Before he walked out.

'No one knew what was about to happen,  
Finding Peter's sudden decision somewhat weird.  
One thing Lois knew... It was going to be a long night,  
Leaving A pretty messed up Meg in the morning.'


	13. Beer, Snacks and the method

Chapter XIII : Beer, Snacks and the method.

Peter had returned from the store, Just about 20 minutes ago.  
24 Bottles of Pawtucket, 16 cans and a bag of snacks covered the kitchen diner table.  
At first, Only Jack told Peter, That he would be joining in for the drinking, But eventually Brian joined the the evening.  
Around 9:01 P.M, The first beer was opened, With the rest following Peter's example, Popping open A bottle of Pawtucket.

Meg Took A first slow sip, Suddenly noticing how Her dad, Jack and brian chucked down the first beer like it was lemonade.  
While they started the second bottle, Meg Had just finished half of her first bottle for the night.  
The second bottle did go down slower, Peter talking about all sorts of bullshit, Jack listenning patiently.  
Sometimes, Both would pause to take another sip from their beer, Right after another set of sentences.  
Meg had finally finished her's, Peter instantly putting A new one in front of her.  
It all continued in A regular tempo, With Meg getting A new bottle, After finishing one.

1 Hour later... And 23 bottles...

The score, Peter had six bottles, Brian Had six bottles, Jack had nearly finished his sixth and Meg had 5.  
The party became pretty boozed, Meg not being abler to keep her head straight after a short while.

'Hows everyone doing?' Peter asked, Staring in Meg's direction, Being drunk like ass.

'Good' Jack Answered. 'Just sedaded in my head.'

'I'm still good.' Brian Continued, Chucking the last of his seventh beer shortly after.

It took Meg A little longer to give an answer, Trying to keep her head from moving from side to side.

'Beside the light headed feeling.' Meg said. 'Pretty much okay.'

She took the bottle, Chuckefd down the last bit, With Peter again putting A new beer in front of her.  
Meg instantly opened the can and drank from it.

Äre you sure about this?' Lois Asked, Raising an eyebrow. 'She getting wasted.'

'Don't worry Lois honey.' Peter replied. 'It's going to be a fun night.'

For another hour, Beer was chucked down, With some snacks on the side, Lois sometimes entering the kitchen.  
Eventually she went upstairs, Heading for bed.  
After another half hour, All the beer was gone and the party was drunk as hell, But Meg was more wasted then drunk, Not being used to such an alcohol intake.  
Eventually, Every one but Meg, Headed to their bed, Knowing they would sleep good.  
After 4 minutes of waiting, Untill the room stopped spinning somewhat, Meg got up from the chair, Nearly falling on the floor.  
She had to drag her body allong, Not being able to walk straight anymore, Noticing she had lost all sence of direction.  
Eventually, Meg had managed to make it to her room, Not being able to stand any longer, She just fell down on her bed.

She had just enough energy to get her glasses of her face and to put those down on the nightstand, Not being able to hold her eyes open any longer.

'Not so long later, She fel asleep, Not knowing what would happen in the morning after.'


	14. The end of the problem

Chapter XIV : The end of the problem.

The next morning, When Meg woke up around 10:39 A.M, She noticed her smashing headache, Allong side her second heartbeat, Making her head pound.  
A Painfull moan came from the back of her troath, Having the taste of stoumach acid hanging in her mouth.  
Eventually, She got up out of bed, Feeling like a wreck, Noticing how her stoumach was slowly turning against her.

'Maybe A shower would help.' Meg though, Trying to ignore the headache.

Eventually, When Meg was washing herself, She just puked herself empty, The alcohol wasn't done with her yet.  
She sat down on her legs, Trew up for about a minute, Trying to catch her breath after every time she puked.  
She eventually got of from the floor, Feeling her hands tremble somewhat.  
She waited for just a few minutes, Continueing to wash herself, Getting some of the vommit from her foot.  
Meg turned off the shower, Dried herself and got dressed, Still feeling sick.

She headed downstairs, Still trying to ignore the headache... But it was useless.  
She took her usual seat in the kitchen, Hoping that some breakfast would help to get the bad feeling out of her, Not noticing that Lois was looking in her direction.

'Well Meg.'Lois said. 'How do you feel?'

'Sick...' Was Meg's answer... 'And I puked under the shower and I got a headache

'Well Meg...' Peter Suddenly interrupted, Coming out of nowhere. 'Learned A lesson here?' Laughing somewhat sheepishly.

She didn't answer back, Only thinking back on all the things that happened over the past few months.

'I Guess...' Meg Eventually answered back. 'Guess being high isn't everything in life...'

'Well, Now you know.' Lois shot back, Not being angry at all this time, Or having A sarcasm filled tone in her voice. 'But can you tell me, What you would have become in A few years?'

Meg couldn't, Feeling stoumach acid coming from her stoumach all the time, When she tried to tell her mom anything.  
She eventually ate some food, But puked it out half an hour later.  
Meg just walked to her room, To get some rest and hopefully feeling A lot better, Later during the day.  
A Bucket stood beside her bed, A bottle of fruitjuice on her nightstand with A bottle of water, Trying to get some vitamins back, She lost due to last nights drinking.

'Lois gave her A final advice...  
Never try to outdrink Peter...  
Also never to smoke weed in this house again.  
A Lesson had been given the hard way.'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Last chapter up... I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, But I just hadn't had any good inspiration and still wanted to get the story finished.  
I thank the people for reading it and even giving good comments on this, Also all the others comments.  
Also, I Know that some parts of this were overeacting, Such as Meg's weed smoking, And that its a Much crappy ending.  
Hopefully, There will be more in the future.


End file.
